The Sparks Within The Girl
by AnotherEnglishBird
Summary: Okay so, Hey first of all! First Fic so let me know if you like it and if I should continue, all comments welcome ahah. Well the story is revolved around season 1 episode 6, which is 'I kissed a girl', its a bit different and it should show how Jane and Maura get together and so on. Thank you for reading and let me know what you want next, Peace and love. :))))


'The Sparks Within In The Girl'

Chapter 1-

"A male nurse. A male freaking nurse. Really Maura?" The words fall from the taller detective's mouth with utter mockery, whilst she approaches the precinct's old steps.

"Okay, first of all it couldn't have been that bad," The M.E pauses to meet the detectives gaze in order to judge if it was really 'that bad', due to the fact that Jane's eyebrows are nearly on par with her hairline the doctor realises it was 'that bad'. "Jane look I'm sorry, I thought Jorge was ideal for you. Did you know Jorge is the Spanish pronunciation for the commonly English name George?"

"Google mouth, did you know that when I've finished counting to five you're so dead?" Maura scans Jane's face in order to judge the detective's next action; she's met with a pair of dark brown eyes which are worryingly programed onto her movement. Before taking a second later to think Maura lunges through the oversized doors of the precinct and skids along the newly waxed flooring in her best pair of Louis Vuitton's towards the elevator, with a rattled detective closely behind her.

"Ideal for me my freakin'…" The elevator's doors close on the taller girl's sentence, whilst carrying a giggling M.E to the security of her morgue. Jane can't help but laugh herself at the pair's childish actions. The smile that graced the detective's features is merely a dream once she hears the tone of her work phone.

"Rizzoli"

* * *

"Right, so let's concentrate on what we've got," The dark haired detective positions herself in front of the large whiteboard which is currently occupied with nauseating pictures of a deceased, well dressed, middle-aged female with a considerable head wound. "Frost, give me the background." She finishes whilst taking the lid off a black marker.

"Well, our vic goes by the name of Katy Gaynor- Randall, married to Mel Gaynor-Randall, occupation as a lawyer, has no children , suffers with severe diabetes and spends every waking hour either working or with her wife" Frost concludes his findings and watches as Jane scribbles out the key notes on the board.

"We have no reason to believe that this was the wife's doing, and Dr Isles said herself that the victim was raped, that would lead us to…" Detective Korsak was stopped mid flow by the sound of heels against the floor, followed by a feminine cough.

"Sorry to interrupt you Vince, but the results are back on Katy's possible rape." Maura looks towards Jane almost asking her if it was okay to precede, the detective returns with a nod and the words 'Go ahead Maur'.

"Well, the results show that the victim has suffered rape, but not by a male..." All three detectives flare their eyebrows to this new piece of information at the same time as looking at the medical examiner with so much depth and confusion. "The rape was carried out post mortem by a, erm..." Maura takes a few more steps to close the gap between her and the detectives before whispering, "A phallic shaped object". Jane and Vince can't help but smile by the way the doctor attempted to inject the statement with elegance, which could only be expected by the doctor.

"Wait a what shaped object now?" Frost questions the phrase, whilst Maura begins to turn a crimson red and starts falling over her words.

"Erm well, it's a… well"

"Good god Maur'!" The taller female detective begins to laugh at how PC, her best friend really is. "Frost, what Doctor Isles means that dildo was used to perform the rape." Jane so sophisticatedly puts it.

"Yes, Erm thank you detective." Maura replies.

"No worries Doc." Jane declares with a smile and a wink in the direction of the doctor.

"Through sweat DNA, we can confirm that the murderer was in fact a woman, however her DNA hasn't shown up on the data base." The doctor finishes off her findings looking a little disheartened, however is greeted with a smile once her eyes fall on the two male detectives.

* * *

"OH HELL NO!" The stations coffee shop is filled with the shouts of a disgruntled detective Rizzoli, throwing her refusals at her two colleagues.

"Oh come on Jane, it could be fun, we could dress up in daring slutty dresses or even go for the whole stereotypical thing. You know trousers, manly boots and oversized t-shirts or shirts." The detective turns her head to the direction of her friend, greeting her with an expression that can only be described as the 'did she really just say that' expression. "Oh, no Jane, I didn't mean that you were…", she's cut off by a displeased face yet again and the words that follow of "Maura, just stop talking, Jeeze!"

"Come on Jane, all we need is their DNA from their glass" Korsak begins to plead and adds, "It's a chance to crack this case, don't we all want that?"

"Korsak, you asking me and fruit loops over here," she pauses to point to her excited best friend, "to pretend to be lesbian lovers and go to a freakin' chick club!" She looks away in frustration and hidden interest, her gaze then returns to the older gentleman declaring her objections yet again.

"No, no, no and, oh yeah, NO!"

* * *

" I can't Believe I'm doing this…"


End file.
